User talk:Fang³
http://images.wikia.com/nintendotest/images/7/73/Metroid.gif Hi there , Post your message below! Do you have any IM services? I'd be up for using an IM program, preferably Skype, for asking questions. MasterKnight (talk) 16:15, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :Unfortunately I do not have Skype, though that may be something I'll look into. I use IRC quite a bit, and sometimes the . However, I can't guarantee I'll be very active from now-onwards as I may not have access to a computer. I'll see what I can do though. Admins First off... Do you or anybody here you know play brawl? Second...who, except for you, is active among the staff? Pentagon(talk) 22:31, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :Kingkillerbee plays Brawl, I know at one point he played with Toast. I'm the only active admin here, Kingkillerbee edits every now and then, but other than that no one really does much here anymore. You should come on chat someday, a lot's changed since we last talked and I'd like to think I've matured a lot since then. :) Fang³ (talk) 05:41, May 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Also, did you know that Blue Ninjakooper has b'crat rights here? Fang³ (talk) 05:42, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :::I did not. Huh. Pentagon(talk) 14:48, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Nintendo Wikis Webring Hey there. My name is Nic and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Are you interested in joining the Nintendo Wikia Webring? We created a custom footer that can be embedded on the main page. These webrings help bring cross-traffic across multiple wikis on our site, and can help bring you new viewers and editors! To embed the template, use this code { {w:NintendoWikisFooter} } - remove spaces between braces. To preview how it looks click here. Thanks! - Wagnike2 (talk) 12:22, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :Hi there, Nic; sorry for the late reply. I've added the template to the mainpage. Fang³ (talk) 10:34, May 29, 2013 (UTC) I was jokingly replacing characters' faces with other characters' faces, uploading it to their galleries, and arguing that it shouldn't be removed. This pissed off one of the other big contributors at the time, who had just acquired administrative powers. At first he banned me for a month, but then he changed it to a year. Mensasai (talk) 04:11, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi! pleased to meet you and stuff :) Cakeizgud (talk) 23:44, July 7, 2013 (UTC) :Pleased to meet you, too. Fang³ (talk) 06:05, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Quick question Hi there. I was wondering what's the HEX code for your wiki's default blue-link colour? Thanks! Skire 21:58, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :#006cb0 :) Fang³ (talk) 01:35, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! Skire 01:47, September 15, 2013 (UTC) ::No problem. Fang³ (talk) 03:35, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi :There is a small problem with Template:InfoboxWeapon. You see the, } or } coding shows up if there is nothing put in for Strongest Attack and Range Strength. I believe there is a way to omit this section if nothing is put in, but I'm not sure how. :And I'm joining this wiki (I think) and I feel it needs improvement. I am semi-competitive in Uprising, so I can test some weapons. Pentagon(talk) 03:40, September 15, 2013 (UTC) ::There is, and I have the coding on my test wiki but I'm too lazy to update it. I don't see how it matters anymore seeing that there are only two consistently editing active users. Fang³ (talk) 03:54, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Question Can you delete this picture http://kidicarus.wikia.com/wiki/File:Pauletana.gif? I accidentally added it. Oh and I hope you don't mine that i'm adding the sprites to the top left of each character/enemy like so http://kidicarus.wikia.com/wiki/Pit. It'll mimic the style of zeldapedia like this article http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Error. Thanks QuestionRules 15:49, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :No problem, good to see some new editors around. Let me know if you require further assistance. :) Fang³ (talk) 01:51, September 22, 2013 (UTC) A favor Thanks for your welcome. I look forward to it as well. By the way, I'm an admin on Fear world Wiki, and so far we don't seem to have visitors. When you get a chance, if you wouldn't mind coming over, we'd really appreciate any contribution you could make. Thanks. The Fox King(The Fox King 20:40, November 14, 2013 (UTC)) :Sorry, but I'm not really familiar with your wiki's topic. I'm mostly a Wikia-gaming editor. Fang³ (talk) 20:55, November 14, 2013 (UTC) :Understandable. Sorry if I bothered you. But the wiki's topic is basically anything horror or supernatural. In fact, in the future, I was planning to make articles on Kid Icarus characters and games on there in the future. I may have to use photos from this wiki for like characters. Would that be OK? The Fox King(The Fox King 21:12, November 14, 2013 (UTC)) ::Every image on this wiki is licensed under fair use, so yes. Fang³ (talk) 04:33, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Congratulations Thank you! I'll do my best in contributiing to the wiki as always. And if I run across any problems, I'll keep your offer in mind and contact you. :) Hero King Marth (talk) 03:24, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: Wiki Features I've disabled these features as you've asked. Sorry I didn't notice the changes sooner. I've only realized that he enabled the Message Wall function. I will make sure to pay more attention to these log changes in the future. Hero King Marth (talk) 03:06, February 7, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hi! Oh, hi Fang! Thanks for the message, funny to see you here ^.^ especially since I won't be on the ACWiki anymore... Psaro the Penguinslayer - Slayin' since 2011 07:22, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Heya. I'd like to help oversee a competitive community for Kid Icarus Uprising, along the lines of Smashboards but nowhere near as abrasive like calling whoever they damned well please the "cancer of Smash" without thinking it possibly ironic, so I created a Wordpress blog for that purpose: http://warriorsuprising.wordpress.com/ However, even if I could make a dedicated website or message board for it, I wouldn't want to be the one in charge of it so much as an adviser. I'm figure you or Hero King Marth could help with this. Up for it? MasterKnight (talk) 17:30, April 15, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not too big on the competitive scene, honestly, I just go into public free-for-all matches with OP 341 weapons just to wreck everyone. So I have little understanding about the rules and mechanics surrounding competitive matches. That being said, I'd be happy to help. We did actually make a wiki solely for organizing clans and multiplayer matches... But that was around the time people started to lose interest in Kid Icarus: Uprising :P Fang (Talk) 01:17, April 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Ah. Well, I think what could help rekindle interest would be to show how deep the power system already is. What got me into the game was that the power system provided a happy medium for KB immunity. This by itself satisfies both sides of the "okay with getting hit" coin, which impressed me, generally an accomplishment. This was before even seeing the risk-reward alternative to SA, in addition to anti-evasion availability and the resulting meta-mechanic. ::Help would be appreciated. Of course, an entire mechanic ends up needing to be banned, but it does manage to follow KISS at least. Lightweight and Energy Charge may need to be reviewed; for now at least, they're certainly dubious enough. MasterKnight (talk) 04:55, April 17, 2014 (UTC) :::Ok, what would you like me to help with? :) Fang (Talk) 00:24, April 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::I'm actually not quite sure yet other than getting Hero King Marth's attention at least and seeing what he thinks. I should update the Grid Reading page to help players learn it. MasterKnight (talk) 20:03, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Aliance TimmyBurch2604 (talk) 18:52, June 16, 2014 (UTC)Would you like to have an alliance with the Spanish wiki? ::I will ask the other active users and if they agree, then yes. Fang (Talk) 20:09, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: Question About Brawl I play Brawl. How do you add Emoticons?? (for the Emoticons Project) Thanks, Hexgamingpostedit (talk) 01:37, January 15, 2015 (UTC)HexgamingposteditHexgamingpostedit (talk) 01:37, January 15, 2015 (UTC) SSB Pages Since I remember that you once stated your preferences for not having any Super Smash Bros. character pages, I decided that you're the only person I can confide in for that topic. Roy and I both a long time ago have come to an agreement with you (although we've never said anything until more recently), and we both decided that we should probably start being more active in deleting the SSB character pages around now. If any SSB characters are mentioned on non-SSB pages, we thought that it would be better to just link the names to the character pages on the actual SSB Wikia. The question is, to what extent do we go about deleting the SSB pages (to what extent were you thinking about)? For example, do we delete the Pit (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) as well and, if we need to, just link him to the SSB Wikia's character page (if the topic in involves Pit in a SSB game). And should we might as well delete any of the SSB game pages (like Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U) and just link those game names to the respective pages in the SSB Wikia? Take your time to respond if you're busy; this isn't an urgent matter anyway. :) Thanks for your time. ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 10:27:19|February 21, 2015 ★ :Additional note: I happened to find your old forum post that is related to this topic. So I guess instead of asking for the extent of the deletion of SSB pages, may I propose the deletion of all the SSB pages as a whole instead? I find that it may keep things cleaner on this Wikia if I just delete all SSB pages, including Pit's SSB page (especially since there is a newer SSB now), and just link anything related to SSB to the SSB Wikia's pages if need be. ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 08:40:33|February 23, 2015 ★ ::Hexagonathings (talk) 05:59, February 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry to bump into here but i think you should delete everythyng SSB but not the pages of SSB that are more related to the kid icarus series. The other characters dont really connect to Pit... or Palutena... or Kid Icarus in general... :::Well, what I was planning to do was to delete all the pages of subjects that originated from the SSB games but not the pages of subjects that were featured in the SSB games. Simply put, I want to delete the SSB game pages, including character pages, but I'm not going to delete pages like Boom Stomper or Mirror Shield, for example, because those originated from the Kid Icarus series, although they do show up in at least one SSB game. ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 06:52:53|February 27, 2015 ★ ::::No that's not what I meant... I meant you might not want to delete any SSB pages that relate closeley to the Kid Icarus series... ::::Hexagonathings (talk) 07:20, February 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::Meaning what? Like the page Pit (Super Smash Bros. Brawl)? That page lacks a lot of information, and if the page is to be kept, then this Wikia might as well have a Pit (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U) page, which still does not exist. And if someone wants to make that page, instead of finding what's new about Pit in the new SSB and trying to write as much information about it, it's easier to put a section on Pit's page and refer to the pages on the Smash Wiki by linking like this and this. That way, you can get access to all the information on Pit in the SSB games while not having to create all the information from scratch or not having to copy over all the information from the Smash Wiki (which would be somewhat redundant if you could just link to the Smash Wiki in the first place). Anyway, I'm glad you're pitching in your opinions, but if you have anything else to say, go ahead and post in this thread in the forums so that we don't end up spamming Fang's talk page with walls of text while he's absent. ;) ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 07:34:38|February 27, 2015 ★ ::::::Haha sorry Fang... ::::::Hexagonathings (talk) 11:48, February 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::::By the way, just to let you know, Fang, that our updated conversation has been brought to your (very) old thread, in case you want to follow the conversation or see the conclusion (if we've come up with one by then). ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 04:22:30|February 28, 2015 ★ :::::::::See you there! :::::::::Hexagonathings (talk) 06:00, February 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::So sorry guys, I cannot remember if I ever replied to this on any of the talk pages/threads about the topic. :/ I don't think there is any need to consult other users about changes you want to make, you and Roy are practically the community at this stage. Fang (Talk) 05:04, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Fanon Wiki Hello! I'm sorry for bothering you, but I was wondering: since you're still a bureaucrat on the Kid Icarus Fanon Wiki, would it be possible to grant me temporary admin rights over there? I'll understand if you decline, but I'd just like to spruce up the place and make it look nicer. 8bitPit (talk) 02:54, February 26, 2017 (UTC) :Sure, no problem. Fang (Talk) 01:06, March 6, 2017 (UTC) ::Thank you! Unfortunately I'm rather busy at the moment, so I can't start editing it today... but I'll try to get it done over the course of the next few days. c: ::I'll let you know when I'm done so you can demote me, if you'd like. 8bitPit (talk) 02:50, March 6, 2017 (UTC) Message Walls and Article Comments This is simply a trivial concern, but I was wondering if you're still against enabling the message walls and article comments features for this wiki. I remember a long time ago you said that you didn't want the wiki to turn into something resembling a social media site (which I'm fine with the opposition, since I don't usually use social media sites anyway). I also supported the traditional talk pages simply because they look more professional and made it harder for trolls to post anything. But after experimenting with the message walls and article comments on another wiki that I manage (after a polite suggestion from a new contributor with much discussion), I realized that what seemed to be a dead wiki community wasn't really dead at all; they just had problems with posting their suggestions or ideas because, I assume, they weren't comfortable with using talk pages, and adding in the article comments feature encouraged them to contribute to the wiki community. Additionally, I realize that my own talk page is filling up with so much content that it sometimes lags out my browser. I did clean it up before, but I didn't feel comfortable with leaving out so many old messages, so I painstakingly re-added them, haha. But that's my own problem--doesn't seem to be anyone else's at the moment. Anyway, this isn't really anything important; if you still want to keep the talk pages and keep the other features disabled, I'm completely fine with it. I just wanted an update on your opinion is all. (Also, 8bitPit, if you're reading this, you can pitch in your opinion as well.) Thanks for your time, ★Marth 08:25:48|November 10, 2017 ★ :To be completely honest, I partially agree and disagree—I think we should keep article comments disabled but enable message walls. Message walls are used for personal communication and thus do not detract from the quality of an article, but article comments can easily become cluttered with unnecessary comments that the reader may not wish to see. At least by keeping article talk pages, the comments are still out of the way so it will attract less spam and innocent readers won't accidentally stray into personal opinions and heated debates amongst fans. :Also, in regards to your long talk page, we can always set up subpages for our talk pages to archive the bulk of it! 8bitPit (talk) 21:50, November 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, I was more inclined to enable message walls than article comments, since my main concern with the latter was that they more readily invite trolls. But I decided to throw in both suggestions, just to see what others think. Also, subpages are a good idea; I never thought about that, thanks! ★Marth 07:51:40|November 11, 2017 ★ :::My opinion doesn't matter, I don't edit much on wikia anymore. If you want to enable them go ahead. Message walls and article comments bring more people, but not actual editors in my experience. Fang (Talk) 22:28, November 12, 2017 (UTC) ::::As long as you're a part of our team, we always appreciate your input, Fang! ::::And he has a point—these features typically don't bring in actual editors. But message walls do make communication easier to those who aren't too savvy to how Wikia works, giving more opportunities for visitors to give us their input about our wiki so we can better ourselves. ::::Of course, we could probably also get on just fine keeping the wiki as it is and integrating subpages for our talk pages if we need to declutter, but honestly I'm fine with anything except enabling comments on articles. What do you guys think? 8bitPit (talk) 02:10, November 15, 2017 (UTC) :::::Well, drawing from the points made in this discussion, I think we can keep both features disabled for the time being. If a time comes when we really need message walls, then we can enable them. I'm just going to use 8bitPit's suggestion of making subpages for my talk page. The talk page (message walls) was my main concern to begin with. The article comments feature was something I brought up out of curiosity of others' opinions. Thanks for the feedback, both of you! ★Marth 07:37:27|November 15, 2017 ★ ::::::Besides, with talk pages you get to keep your awesome signature ;D Fang (Talk) 22:17, November 15, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Haha, thanks. Though, even with message walls, I still sign my name at the bottom of my messages anyway. :P ★Marth 03:28:42|November 16, 2017 ★